telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Disturbo post traumatico da stress
thumb|Immagine-simbolo Il disturbo post-traumatico da stress (DPTS) (o Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD) è l'insieme delle forti sofferenze psicologiche che conseguono ad un evento traumatico, catastrofico o violento. La diagnosi di PTSD necessita che i sintomi siano sempre conseguenza di un evento critico, ma l'aver vissuto un'esperienza critica di per sè non genera automaticamente un disturbo post-traumatico (la prevalenza lifetime nella popolazione generale è infatti di circa il 6,8%, con una variabilità dovuta al tipo di evento, al significato soggettivo che esso assume, ed al diverso equilibrio dei fattori psicosociali di tipo protettivo o di rischio)Epidemiological Data - National Center for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. È denominato anche nevrosi da guerra, proprio perché inizialmente riscontrato in soldati coinvolti in pesanti combattimenti o in situazioni belliche di particolare drammaticità (con nomi e sottotipi diversi: Combat Stress Reactions, Battle Fatigue, Shell Shocks, etc.). Storia della classificazione nosografica Anche se la descrizione delle classiche sintomatologie post-traumatiche è reperibile anche in testi molto antichi (dall'Epopea di Gilgamesh e dall'Iliade in poi), lo studio delle sindromi post-traumatiche strutturate iniziò ad articolarsi compiutamente durante la Prima guerra mondiale (anche se le prime osservazioni cliniche strutturate di merito risalgono alla Guerra civile americana ed alla Guerra Russo-Giapponese), ad opera degli psichiatri militari dei diversi schieramenti. Dopo le iniziali difficoltà di classificazione nosografica, sia gli psichiatri di scuola "classica" (come i francesi Lhermitte e Roissy, gli inglesi William Rivers e Charles Myers, lo statunitense Thomas Salmon, etc.) che quelli di scuola psicoanalitica (Freud stesso, Viktor Tausk, Karl Abraham, Sándor Ferenczi, etc.) iniziarono ad ipotizzare la parziale autonomia nosologica delle sindromi traumatiche conseguenti all'esposizione ad intensi eventi bellici. Queste prime riflessioni psicopatologiche ebbero conseguenze importanti anche sulla nosologia psicoanalitica negli anni successivi alla guerra. Durante la Seconda guerra mondiale e la Guerra di Corea gli psichiatri militari (soprattutto statunitensi ed inglesi, tra cui Wilfred Bion e S.H.Foulkes) ripresero gli spunti dei loro colleghi della generazione precedente, ed iniziarono a sviluppare trattamenti specifici per le sindromi traumatiche nel personale militare. Con la Guerra del Vietnam la prevalenza delle sindromi post-traumatiche nel personale militare iniziò a manifestarsi in proporzioni ancora più ampie, ed il tema iniziò ad essere portato all'attenzione dell'opinione pubblica. Le lobbies dei veterani statunitensi della guerra del Vietnam riuscirono ad ottenere alla fine degli anni '70 il reinserimento formale delle sindromi traumatiche nel DSM, la principale classificazione nosografica internazionale di ambito psichiatrico, con il fine di poter ottenere il riconoscimento ed il rimborso delle relative terapie psichiatriche dalle assicurazioni sanitarie private e dal sistema della Veteran Administration (che, in assenza di una classificazione nosografica precisa, si rifiutavano spesso di riconoscerle da un punto di vista formale)[http://www.istss.org/what/history2.cfm Bloom, S., in International Handbook of human response to trauma, Kluwer Academic/Plenum Press, New York 2000 - Online],Van der Kolk, B.A.; McFarlane, A.C.; Weisaeth, L. (2005) Stress traumatico. Gli effetti sulla mente, sul corpo e sulla società delle esperienze intollerabili, Edizioni Scientifiche MaGi, Roma. Il DSM-III del 1980 introdusse quindi la diagnosi di Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, riprendendo e modificando la "vecchia" definizione di Gross Stress Reaction che era presente nella prima versione del manuale. Caratteristiche cliniche Questo disturbo rappresenta dunque la possibile risposta di un soggetto ad un evento critico abnorme (terremoti, incendi, nubifragi, incidenti stradali, abusi sessuali, atti di violenza subiti o di cui si è stati testimoni, attentati, azioni belliche, etc.), e in molti casi può essere adeguatamente affrontato in sede clinica attraverso trattamenti psicoterapeutici specifici, diretti sia alla vittima che (in funzione di supporto, quando necessario e possibile) alla sua famiglia. Quando necessario, la psicoterapia psicotraumatologica può eventualmente essere coadiuvata da una specifica terapia farmacologica. È importante ricordare che la maggior parte delle persone, anche se vive eventi potenzialmente traumatici, subisce solo delle reazioni emotive transitorie ("reazioni normali ad eventi anormali") che, seppur dolorose, raramente si trasformano in un vero e proprio PTSD strutturato. Si valuta che la prevalenza lifetime del PTSD in una popolazione normale sia del 7,8%. Il PTSD non colpisce le persone più "deboli" o "fragili": spesso persone apparentemente "fragili" riescono ad attraversare senza conseguenze eventi traumatici abbastanza importanti, mentre persone "solide" si trovano in difficoltà dopo eventi che hanno un significato personale o simbolico particolarmente difficile da elaborare. Il PTSD può prodursi a partire da poche settimane dall'evento (anche se sintomatologie similari, definite di ASD/DAS - disturbo acuto da stress, possono prodursi anche dalle prime ore post-evento), e perdurare per molto tempo; in altri, casi, il disturbo si manifesta ad una certa distanza di tempo dall'evento, anche dopo diversi mesi (PTSD tipo "Delayed Onset"). Classificazioni DSM Oltre al PTSD classico è stata anche proposta la classificazione del sottotipo DESNOS (Disorder of Extreme Stress - Not Otherwise Specified) ai fini di un eventuale inserimento nel futuro Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders-V. Il DESNOS sarebbe una sindrome caratterizzata da sintomi particolarmente gravi e persistenti, spesso correlati con un pre-esistente Disturbo di Personalità di tipo Borderline. I pazienti con PTSD vengono abitualmente classificati in tre categorie, in base al loro tipo di coinvolgimento nell'evento critico che ha originato il disturbo: * primari, le vittime dirette che hanno subito personalmente l'evento traumatico * secondari, i testimoni diretti dell'evento, o i parenti delle vittime primarie (ad esempio, nel caso di un lutto) * terziari, il personale di soccorso (volontario o professionale) che si trova ad operare con le vittime primarie o secondarie. I principali disturbi, accusati dalla maggior parte dei pazienti, sono riassunti dalla cosiddetta "triade sintomatologica", per come definita dalla classificazione del DSM-IV: intrusioni, evitamento, hyperarousal. In particolare, si possono riscontrare tra gli altri sintomi: * Flashback: un vissuto intrusivo dell'evento che si propone alla coscienza, "ripetendo" il ricordo dell'evento. * Numbing: uno stato di coscienza simile allo stordimento ed alla confusione. * Evitamento: la tendenza ad evitare tutto ciò che ricordi in qualche modo, o che sia riconducibile, all'esperienza traumatica (anche indirettamente o solo simbolicamente). * Incubi: che possono far rivivere l'esperienza traumatica durante il sonno, in maniera molto vivida. * Hyperarousal: caratterizzato da insonnia, irritabilità, ansia, aggressività e tensione generalizzate. In alcuni casi, la persona colpita cerca "sollievo" (ma in realtà peggiorando molto la situazione) con abusi di: * alcool, * droga, * farmaci e/o psicofarmaci. Spesso sono associati sensi di colpa per quello che è successo o come ci si è comportati (o per il non aver potuto evitare il fatto), sensi di colpa che sono spesso esagerati ed incongruenti con il reale svolgimento dei fatti e delle responsabilità oggettive (sono detti anche complessi di colpa del sopravvissuto); spesso, sono compresenti anche forme medio-gravi di depressione e/o ansia generalizzata. In alcuni casi si vengono a produrre delle significative tensioni familiari, che possono mettere in difficoltà i parenti della persona con PTSD. È quindi importante riferirsi ad un professionista specializzato, psicoterapeuta e/o psichiatra, per affrontare il disturbo il prima possibile, perché con un adeguato trattamento è possibile risolverne la sintomatologia o mitigarla in maniera significativa (in molti casi, anche se si è già instaurata da anni). Grande attenzione al tema delle sequele post-traumatiche ha iniziato ad essere posta, in anni recenti, anche nell'ambito della medicina delle migrazioni e della cooperazione sanitaria internazionale (a causa dell'elevato numero di sindromi traumatiche, in bambini ed adulti, in contesti di guerra, violenza, povertà). Note Voci correlate * Colpevolizzazione della vittima * Disturbo acuto da stress * Psicologia dell'emergenza * Psicotraumatologia * Trauma psicologico Bibliografia * Friedman, M.J., Keane, T.M., Resick, P. (2007). Handbook of PTSD: Science and Practice. Guilford Press. * Krystal, H. (2007) Affetto, Trauma, Alessitimia. Roma, Edizioni Scientifiche MaGi * Lewis Herman, J. (2005) Guarire dal trauma. Affrontare le conseguenze della violenza, dall'abuso domestico al terrorismo, Roma, Edizioni Scientifiche MaGi ISBN 88-7487-148-1 * Rosen, G. (a cura di) (2004). PTSD: Issues and Controversies. Wiley, London. * Strong, M. (1999) Un urlo rosso sangue, Milano, Frassinelli ISBN 88-7684-559-3 * Occhi, S., Moya Albiol, L., Cicognani, E. (2007). “Il disturbo Post Traumatico da Stress, Una Rassegna”. Psicoterapia cognitiva e comportamentale. Vol. 13, num. 3 * Van der Kolk, B.A.; McFarlane, A.C.; Weisaeth, L. (2005) Stress traumatico. Gli effetti sulla mente, sul corpo e sulla società delle esperienze intollerabili, Edizioni Scientifiche MaGi, Roma * Yule, W. (2000) Disturbo Post-Traumatico da Stress. Aspetti Clinici e Terapia, Milano, McGraw-Hill Collegamenti esterni * National Center for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - U.S. Veterans Administration * Baldwin's Trauma Pages (la più completa raccolta di risorse esistente in rete sull'argomento) Categoria:Approccio psicologico